Select devices are utilized in integrated circuitry for selectively accessing components of the circuitry. Numerous device types may be utilized for select devices of integrated circuitry, with example device types being diodes and transistors.
A continuing goal of integrated circuit fabrication is to increase integration density, and accordingly to decrease the footprint of individual devices by scaling the devices into it increasingly smaller dimensions. Select devices may be particularly difficult to scale in that device performance may be reduced by decreasing the dimensions of the devices.
For instance, a parameter of diode performance that may be important in the overall function of the diode is current flow through the diode. A problem that may occur when a diode is scaled into increasingly smaller dimensions is that the current flow through the diode may become too small relative to the intended operation of the diode.
It would be desirable to develop new diodes, and new methods of forming diodes, which enable desired current flow to be maintained through the diodes as the diodes are scaled to a smaller footprint.